Naruto The Awakening Rewritten
by Speak to me through blood
Summary: The boy has forgotten all that he is and was of his own free will he now has a new life but a future we know so little what happened in the boys past why did he seal away his memories he may have forgotten his old life but he has a new life now and something to protect ( also normal Naruto only smart when he needs to BECAUSE GODDAMNN IT'S LESS BORING THAT WAY ) enjoy
1. Hero's Hunt And Monster Hide

**Okay I've been gone for a long time and yes I am sorry that some of you will be mad but I've lost complete interest in the old version and I was dodging it for so long I have this feeling where I can't finish but I'll make this new one and hope you all enjoy it and possible like matt smith said in the day of the doctor this time I know where I'm going**

" Naruto The Black Grim Reaper " Spoke the voice of James Ironwood looking at a boy with blonde spiky hair looking like he was about to fall over at any moment with a crazed grin on his face his eye colour was a glowing red with black slits. the Atlas armed forces weaponry trained on the crazed boy though the eyes of the boy were trained on someone other a boy with black hair and glowing blonde eyes his face had a calm look to it both of them were in fighting stances James eyes then shifted to this unknown child

" And Sasuke The White Grim Reaper and those arent just titles " James eyes narrowed eyeing this Reaper both have done things that he would never hope to do his eyes then fall on a fifteen year old Ruby Rose " Miss Rose what did you do " He asked the girl in question she looked at both reapers

" I don't know " was the young silver eyed worriers answer eyeing each boy

 _ **To know what the future brings and what has occured to bring these happening we must begin in the past for there is no future nor present without a past**_

" MONSTER "

" GET OUT OF OUR TOWN "

" YOU PEOPLE KILLED MY HUSBAND "

" YOUR FATHER SHOULD OF JUST ABANDONED YOU "

towns people shouted at a little girl with purple hair throwing stones at her they knew the reason why this had happened and so did the little girl it was because of her rabbit tail she was a fanuas and they was how they were treated with distain and and pain her father was trying to to get through to her but he was held back by some of the people

" STOP DON'T HURT HER PLEASE " he shouted but his plead was unheared through the masses attacking his daughter he was both sad and angrey he loved his late wife and he loved his daughter more because if she died he would have nothing to remember his beloved " TAKE ME INSTEAD " he shouted hoping he didn't have to say more but his words were still unheared " I LOVED HER MOTHER I LOVE A FANUAS SO TAKE ME " This time he was heared oh he was heared but because of his begging and pleading they grew smart enough to know the only true way to really hurt him was to watch to hear his daughters screams so they pulled their hands back and prepared to start throwing again but at this time someone had blocked their way they all gasped the person looked to be a young six year old wearing a hood over their face hugging the girl ready to take any beating that they would try to take on this being. the young Fanuas looked just as shocked as her father not even her own kind had came to her rescue they just joined in

" Stop she's done nothing to you even if a group of people like the White Fang have. it doesn't mean she did " The child un hooked their arms around the girl turning around and spreading her arms to make sure not one stone was thrown at the fanuas the wind blowing the hood away reaveling a girl with a black red mix of hair her eyes the colour of silver and her skin pale her eyes had narrowed at everyond but the child and her father suddenly a young looking man walked out into the open in front of the girl his eyes had one thing inside of them and that was hate

" Young girl " He spoke with authority " Do you know why she is here and she is being sdtones thrown at her " The man wore the garbs of a priest while waiting for the girl to speak he heared nothing " We of this fair town do not hate Fanuas despite what that girl and her father believe her mother was not a fanuas no what she was. was a-" The father spoke but at the last minute was interupted

" Father she is but a child she nor the little one is ready for the truth " A man spoke stepping out of line the priest bowed his head

" I suppose you are right my son the time has not yet come " The man said facing his savior his eyes then went to the two children his eyes following that of silver then the other " But mark my words girl one day you will know the truth behind the lies and when you do you'd wish you would have left things be " He turned to the towns people " Come let us return to our homes and not bother theses children " The priest then moved in front of the father of the child " I hope your proud of what you've done bringing another one of them into this world your a dissapointment to us " The young man then leaned into the mans ear and whispered " Do not forget **The Oath** " With that the man and the towns people left them be returning to their homes to rest for the night the father of the child ran up to his daughter and hugged her while saying thank you to the little savior while they walked away

" RUBY " A man shouted seeing the now named Ruby looking at the priest moving away he ran up to her and looked her left to right making sure he was not hurt the girl looked at the unknown man with a happy glint in her eyes

" Dad did you see did you " Ruby asked looking at her father with a goofy grin on her face while another little girl ran up to her though looked to be taller then Ruby herself with blonde messy hair and purple eyes

" Yes I did you were very brave " He said looking at her with a proud smile but then it turned serious " But you could of got hurt and poppy would felt sad " His face then took a cartoonish look with anime tears running down his face " What would your cool daddy have done if you were hurt he would of had to bandage you all up and then " He continued to list of the things he would of done while the blonde child walked up to the shorter haired blonde

" Yeah right your too wimpy to be cool though Rubys big sister would of been the incarnation of cool woulden't I Ruby " The self titled cool sister spoke

" Weeell to be honest I am the one who did it so I am the cool " Ruby said finding joy in this little game this was her family and she loved them

while this group of family walked off they were watched from across the street by a boy and a young woman the boy had watched from start to finish the woman had only joined when it was almost about to end enjoying the outcome though the woman had watched only for the fight this boy had watched only for the brave girl

" Did you enjoy the show Aozora " He looked up at the woman and nodded " so did I " She spoke smiling at him " We don't want to keep everyone waiting so lets head back...oh I almost forgot did you make any new friends while I was gone " She asked her finale question of the day interested on his answer this question mattered dearly to this woman after all

" No but I would like to do this again tommorow there's one girl I want to befriend " This girl was the same one who protected the animal like girl his eyes still held the memory of her own silver _Ruby Rose I want you to be my friend_ Thoughts of the girl would flood his mind for the night but in the morning he would return to the street and search for her

 _ **What this girl did that day would forever put a mark in her future and lead her to the exact same choice as someone else had made the choice may be the same but the path was changed**_

 **Hope you enjoyed so by the time I put this out the story will change please enjoy it and don't be sad it's not the end of the it's just rewriten to be a one I can work better weith thank you for reading please review and tell me your thoughts sorry it's short**


	2. Once Upon A Time

**Hey no need to worry still going along though a week before I release this**

" Sky " spoke a quiet voice it's childlike form covered in shadows the area around it looked like a dinnning room with a long table going down the middle at the front was a seat which looked to be made for a King it had orange trimmings around it and a red cusion and the ten seats around it seemed to be just as comfortable underneath the table was a dark orange matt the room was beautiful everything looked in place yet it also looked deserted _of course it does without him here it has that feel_ Thoughts and memories were in his head the dances the party's and clubs and of course the day they met **Her**

 **Flash Back**

we visit a different area where the whole bottom floor is covered in party go'ers this was not a place he would come to but his lover had asked to come after so much arguing he finally had given in what was the argumment even about again _Ah yes our little problem_ Yes their problem being with him or his partner could not birth a child they had tried once but that seemed to fail to work so they went to a party to find someone to do it for them well more like find a third person in their relationship his partner didn't seem to like the idea of grabbing someone and asking them to birth their child he was more into the seconed option [ **not that it's wrong it's normal but I need this part in the story to bulid up future plans that I want to keep going I'm sorry if I offened some people** ] and here came the reason he despised theses type of places a teen that almost like a woman to a person with a untrained eye in a red dress walked over to him looking like she would fall to the ground at any moment

He hated the type of person that didn't know when he wasn't interesed but yet they still kept trying it was annoying her hair was a long black mess her eye colour was that of a blood red ocean with a sultry smile on her face the kind of dress she was wearing was a red dress that hugged all her body in the right places he leaned of the railing ready to tell her to move along but that would have to wait for his eyes were no longer on her but on the person behind her his eyes were blue and his hair blonde with a few strands at the bottom hand was out like he was trying to reach for her _So a crush and a girl that doesn't see it herself_ she probably thought he was a teenager too but to no such luck was the man he had far surpassed his teen years though his body refused to grow thanks to his immortality how old was he again he guessed at the beginning he was seventeen now he was so much older then that even the earths age had nothing on him his eyes then returned to her as she had made it and the boy looked like he had seat down somewhere looking down at his drink

" Hey " She finally spoke which sounded sloppy a husky voice fine he would entertain her since she seemed to come all the way over to her

" hello " He repiled back to this sex crazed teen what was even the reason that girls took so much interest in him his lover said it was because of his cool nature maybe he should act more like his mate that should push them off for a while

" So I saw you from over there " She pointed to a table at the bottom floor strange how he didn't notice not alot of people were around there so it would be easy for him to see her he was getting sloppy he needed to start trainning again " My names Raven Branwen I was wondering what's yours and what you would be doing here " She seemed to really know what she was doing to him or this was her normal way of talking to boys

" I'm just here looking for a girl " Her lips looked to be lifting more at his answer " Sasuke Uchiha pleasure to meet you and I mean to you and your breasts " He adopted a similer sultry smile though his looked to have more effect on the woman then hers seemed to have on him

" So what would a perverted man like you be doing with such a " She blinked her eyes looking at his pants seeing more then she could swallow this looked to be a huge surprise to her almost choking on her own saliva ah the benifits of being immortal knowing that nothing changes also that this was all it was ever going to be which was kind of a curse Raven turned her head back searching for someone the blonde boy perhaps

" So whats his name " Sasuke asked looking at the girl that had turned away from him only to lock her eyes back on him wondering who he was talking about " The boy that looked saddened the moment you came up to me " He asked her eyes seemed to lower the moment he asked

" The boys name is Taiyang Xiao Long I know it's a bit to-to chew on " She suttered remembering his friend down below she had a mintue to compose herself before continuing " But we call him Tai for short " Her eyes widened know what he wanted to ask " oh no no you don't have to worry he may seem calm and look like my type of guy but once you get to know him he's really just a boy " She spoke worried she had upset Sasuke

" You know even the childish of people can one day turn into the manliest of men " He spoke like he knew it himself " But I'm tired of this talk so why are you really here " His eye's had narrowed waiting and watching every move she might possibly make as did she for him both losing their smiles

" I came to talk to you and to get away from Taiyang " Fine he would entertain her more seeing as she had been a great host gaining back his smile in the process

" So no more acting great this'll be far more interesting so ask me your question " He spoke sounding enlightened

" Have you ever hear of the story of the two brother's " Raven had spoke

" Sounds interesting but yes I have heared about it " This was a new converstaion enjoyable you could say and so he would entertain her

" can you tell me your thoughts on it " This was yet again another new question well a question that had resurefeced after a long time

" if your asking for what I think the Story actually means then I'm unable to answer I never found much interest in the past I enjoy my time looking forward to the future " His time was almost up yet he coulden't find his partner

" I think your hiding something so I s-"

[ **Play phildel - Wolf** ]

the sound of a something being broken down was heared it was the front door to the party talk and music was cut off what dragged itself into the party what a blonde naked teen with whiskers on his face the blood on his body dripped to the floor so sudden was a scream that was followed by so many others execpt from the upstairs party goers, scars covered the boys body his hair was a spiky blonde with blood red eyes that shone brightly Raven looked to one of her friends telling them to ready themseleves

" Umm Sir I recommend you get down " Spoke a girl he had just noticed she wore a strapless white dress with a mini skirt long white gloves going down her arms her eyes were coloured silver and her hair was a mix of red and black Sasuke just laughed at that she was worried for him it had been a very long time since someone had done that

" Sasuke are you here " The voice finally spoke Raven had moved her eyes onto the sole person she knew with that name

" It's alright he won't hurt you UP HERE " Great he had finally arrived but not just that he'd scared the potenial lovers off a dark mist flew up to the top floor where they were once it had landed close enough to the ground the boy's body started to emerge from it the mist disspearing " and where did you go off to I was waiting for you " This was bad his wounds werent healing

" priests were hunting me I had to kill them all (cough) but they hit me with some of their weapons I need to be healed normally " Sasuke turned to the girl with mixed hair

" can you help me please " He pleaded for her to help him to be honest she looked like the only one that looked like she had some experience in his eyes that or he just didn't trust the raven haired girl and her other friends

 **"** You look dashing Naruto " Spoke a unknown woman a fan covering her face though the way her silver eyes moved she looked cheerful the dress she wore was white with no sleeves he looked back at her with a big goofy grin plastered across his face

" Yeah but you looked way cooler " He returned the cheerfulness

 **Flash Back End**

" Lord Sasuke what has brought your return " Spoke the beautiful Sky with a smile he was the lord of the castle in a way but that was not how she remembred him how she remembered him was a different story on every eighteenth birthday of her people they must choose someone to help relinquish their virginity and she had just happened to choose **THE** king

a eighteen orange year old girl in a line of other eighteen year olds lead by an elder pointed her finger towards Sasuke Uchiha who looked to be in his teen's **[ this is the same Sasuke from the party but ninty years back ]** looking to the left his pupils turned her way the group looked shocked as did the elder they had been told to choose someone to take their virginity every other Vixen had chosen and some of their chosen had agreed however this teen turned adult had chosen someone of high status someone the rest of her fellow friends

had not someone they did not want to distured now some of you may want to know why choose him why pick Sasuke Uchiha The King well the answer was very simple if not for them then for her many years ago her mother had been killed by a Grimm the king had took pity on her so he and his lover decided to allow buy her a place to live she had took great care of herself while the Kings lover had been like a old friend to her...the king himself was something else something she loved someone she loved someone she wanted to marry but

that was futile her friends had told her that she had to be royal to do such a thing but that wasn't the only thing the kings other would be furious but yet even after the words of her friends she still persisted who knew though that one day she would have the chance to sleep with him even if he was suprised he had still accpted her request she did not hate the sex in fact she both enjoyed it phyical and mental after the ritual to turn her into a woman

to her shock the lover of said king was not saddened but calm as the wind he had understood everything and had allowed it her hopes had started to rise until Sasuke had told her that this was a one time thing he would allow her to dream of them together but told her it would never be a reality he had also warned to to stop chasing him so that she herself could find her love over years and years wishing he would swoop into her room and tell her he loved her she had finally given up and and one year after she had found herself falling for the princapal of Beacon and he in turn fell for her they went on many dates though she had given up she held still the smallest of flames for Sasuke Uchiha not enough to make her give up her knew crush but just enough to remember a tiny bit of what she felt and the other half of it had turned into utter honor for the man

 **hope you enjoyed the chapter please review until next time**


End file.
